casperfandomcom-20200216-history
Casper McFadden (Film Version)
Casper Mc Fadden is the main protagonist of the 1995 Casper feautre film. He also appears in the animated spinoff The Spooktacular New Advetures of Casper .He is the ghost of a 12 year old boy who died from pneumonia after staying out too cold in the snow to play with his new sled which his father had gotten for him. He is infatuated with Kat Harvey after seeing her on TV. At the end of the film he briefly becomes human with help from Kat's mother Amelia but soon turns back into a ghost again when the clock strikes at 10. Character Summary Casper has been haunting his family home of Whipstaff Manor for some time, having died after he played out in the cold for too long when he was twelve years old. A newspaper seen during the scene in the attic says he died from pneumonia , but this is factually inaccurate. Now in the care of his three wicked uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso, Casper's afterlife is not exactly pleasant. He has had to put up with his uncles' outrageous antics and his wish to gain a friend is always ruined. Casper is very friendly and outgoing, but he sometimes appears rather shy. Has a crush on Kat Harvey. Casper The Freindly Ghost When two kids enter Whippstaff Manor on a dare from some bullies they argue over which one should take the picture until voice is heard off screen telling them to stop fighting, a spectral entiy swipes the camera from their hands and takes the picture himself which scares the two boys away. The next night Carrigan Crittenden and her attorney Dibs enter Whippstaff Manor to look for a valuebale treasure which Carrigan believes is from her late father. Once again the voice that scared the two boys away says "hello?" .After a few words from Dibs they demand for him to show himself when he tells them not to scream Carrigan demands that if he doesn't show himself right now he will have him arrested for tresspassing. The voice agrees and repiles "here goes". Suddenly a small child ghost slides down from the stairway and lands infront of Carrigan and Dibs. He greets them with " Hi im Casper" terrifed Carrigan and Dibs scream in shock but Casper tries to calm telling them not to scream or they will wake his.....but disappears when he hears the sound of his uncles The Ghostly Trio about to rise up from the foyer. The Ghostly Trio actually do rise up from the foyers forming a tornado to scare away Carrigan and Dibs. Carrigan and Dibs try several attempts to remove the ghosts from the mansion but are unsucessful. When the Ghostly trio scare away a construction crew Casper tries to stop them from leaving but the terrifed workers sucessfully escape. Lamenting Casper breaks down saying that all he wants is a freind. The Attic 1 While Casper is watching tv in the attic bored and flipping through channels he switches to a news report about a afterlife theripist named Dr James Harvey who discusses the summary about ghosts. He explains that ghosts are simply spirits that have unfinished business on Earth and that as an "afterlife therapist" he tries to help ghosts come to terms with their "unfinished business" so they can cross over into the next world. When his daughter Kathleen "Kat" Harvey is shown on the tv Casper seeing how beautiful she looks instanly falls for her. Remembering Carrigan, Casper files through an eletrical cord and zooms to a nearby motel where Carrigan is ordering room service. Casper uses the tv in the room to show Carrigan the story about Dr Harvey. She watches the story where a woman explans her husband died years ago but his spirit wouldn't leave the apartment so she called Dr Harvey and in few weeks he left. Carrigan upon watching the report decides to contact Dr Harvey. The Harvey's arrive at Whippstaff Manor When Kat and her father arrive at Whippstaff Manor they meet Carrigan and Dibs with Carrigan ordering Dr Harvey to remove the ghosts as quickly as possible. When Kat and her father enter the manor they look around and become amazed at how amazing it looks while Kat goes upstairs to find a room to settle in. Seeing that Kat is in his house Casper panics and tries to finds ways to speak to her. He then hears a sound coming from the basement where Dr Harvey turns on the electricity. After the father and daughter talk Kat goes back upstairs to find a room. She soon after finds Casper's uncles Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie's room and ignores it after being confused on the names printed on the beds, to this she says "i wonder where Doc and Dopey sleep?". Soon after though Kat finds Casper's room and chooses to settle in. As Casper watches while Kat unpacks and lies on his bed he is so lovestruck he says "There's a girl... on my bed. YES!".Casper still having a crush on Kat, tries to work up the courage to speak to her. When Kat lies down on the bed again she accidently lays on him which squishes him like a pillow. She even punches him like one. She soon resumes unpacking and while Casper cautionsly approches her she uninentionly throws a small object in his mouth. When he spits it out and it hits the floor way past her this causes Kat to stand up in fear. Casper realizing his mistake and becoming scared goes blank with his eyes wide open Kat her eyes wide open slowly turns around and with a frightening look she stares at Casper upon seeing a ghost for the first time. Nervous and scared he says "uhh hi?" which causes her to go crosseye and faints, falling to the floor unconscious. In his bad karma he goes "aww man" he goes to the bathroom to add water to his body adding that he made a bad first impression, He then returns to the room and rings himself out like a towel over her so she can wake up upon regainging consiousness Kat's eyes clear when she's Casper and when he asks her "better?" she teffingly screams and backing up Casper screams as well untill he hears Dr Harvey coming up the stairs and immediately disappears. Dr Harvey clams down his daughter and asks her whats wrong. She claims she's seen a ghost but he assures her that ghosts can't hurt her and that they're simply spirits with unfinshed busniess. Soon after searching through the room he opens a closet and assures Kat that no one is in there seeing the look on her face he turns and sees Casper standing in the doorway. He greets him warmly "pleasure to meet you sir" and sticks out his hand, but Dr Harvey upon seeing a real ghost for the first time breaks into a terrifed scream, grabs his daughter and runs down the hallway Dr. Harvey frantically takes his daughter into a closet and tells her to stay there while he confronts the ghost by himself. Before he leaves Kat appologizes to her father for not believe him and thinking he was a loser. Casper back in his room grows upset and frustrated untill he hears his uncles The Ghostly Trio returning home from a night's hauntings. Casper tries to convince them to eat outside, but they realize that he's trying to keep them out of the house and shoot him into the sky like a rubber band. With Casper out of the way, the trio finds Dr. Harvey and begin attacking him. He ends up fighting them just as Casper returns to the house and he hearing noise from the closet he unlocks it and freeing Kat and she falls on top of him. When he worringly asks her if she's okay she gasps and runs away screaming. She returns to the foyer where she finds her father fighting with the three ghost. He eventually defeats them by sucking them up with a vacuum cleaner. The Bonding The next morning, Kat enters the kitchen, first clearing the area with a hand-held vacuum. Casper meets her there but before she could scream again he wraps himself around her face and mouth to prevent her from doing so. He manages to explain to her that he's a friendly ghost warning her that if she screams it will wake up his uncles and they will get awfully cranky. He then lets her go and she tells him "you're so cold" rubbing her face and refering to his body temperture. As Casper serves Kat breakfast and entertains her with questions about what it's like to be a ghost, the two begin to bond. They touch hands as her hand goes through his, she smiles and says "cool". Dr Harvey soon enters the kitchen still agitated after last night and Casper serves him as well. Casper then asks him if he can get him a newspaper and Dr Harvey accepts. After Casper leaves the two are about to eat when the Ghostly trio arrive like hellicopters frightening both the father and daughter. Stretch slams his fist on the table and says "i love the smell of fleshies in the morning". Soon sunlight in engulfs the room and the Ghostly Trio appears to have melted to death, Dr Harvey asumes that they have crossed over but he becomes wrong as they appear on the right of the room with Stretch saying "guess again bone bag!!". Dr Harvey greets them warmly "fellas....good morning". When Casper returns with the paper for Dr Harvey, Stretch becomes angry at him for serving the "intruders" before them, when Casper tries cleaning the floor while they are eating Stretch confronts him saying that the floor used to be dirty enough to eat off of, Casper points out to his uncle that they have company and Stretch retailiates by claiming company loves misery, he then turns into a nike shoe and kicks Casper away. Kat tries to defend Casper saying that he was cleaning the floor, but her father hurries her off to school. Casper Follows Kat to School Later after Kat arrives at school the teacher of the classroom annouces to the students that their halloween party is cancelled. One of the students Amber Whitmire stands up and suggests that since her parents clean the boat house it won't be no problem having the party at her place. The class relunctantly applauses as Amber sits back down. When Kat is introduced by her last name, Amber makes fun her name by going ".....HARVEY" as the class laughs. While the teacher repreminds Amber, Kat stands to the front of the class and sees Casper on a mount rushmore protrait with his face replacing Washington. He angrily stares at Amber before turning and smiling at Kat. As she corrects her name for the teacher by telling him to call her Kat, Amber again picks on Kat saying "meow". causing the class to laugh again. As Kat explains why she moved to Freindship Maine from Santa Fe New Mexico, Casper ties Amber's shoelaces together before Vic's and the other kids as he plans to have them trip over them retailating at them for treating Kat badly. Amber is oblivous to this. When Kat soon reveals that she lives in Whippstaff Manor the class becomes shocked since most of them have all heard of it and they decide to have the upcoming halloween dance there. Amber stands up and protests saying that she thought they were going to have the party at her place. So she suggests that they take a vote. The class votes to have the party at Whippstaff. When the bell rings for the next classes everyone gets up to leave but they all trip over their shoelaces since Casper tied all of them together. Party Planning Later Vic arrives at Whipstaff Manor and meets with Kat. When he asks if he can come inside Kat says no and that they should stay outside. As Casper watches with jealously Vic asks Kat if she had asked her dad about the party, as Kat looks at Casper and knowing he is jealous she says yes and that her father "kinda hit the ceiling" so Vic asks her to the halloween dance and she agrees. As Vic walks away an exciting Kat whispers "yes!!" before going back inside the manor. Vic, however, is revealed to be in cahoots with Amber as she suggests that he ask out Kat, as a plan to get back at her, although he shows that he doesn't like the idea. The Lighthouse Later on that night as Kat gets ready for bed Casper appears in her music box showing Kat that he's a good dancer after some more taunting around the room he soon reveals he was showing signs of being jealous of Vic, but Kat is insistent that she can't go to the Halloween dance with a ghost claming that she has a date.When he asks her what Vic has that dosen't she answers a pulse and a tan but Casper explains he has those traits She then asks "how about a relfection?" Casper looks in the mirror but turns around and asks if he can do this. He changes himself into a superman like person and qoutes terminator " come with me if you want to live" Casper carries Kat outside and nearly causes her fall but manages to catch her. He takes her to a lighthouse where he reveals that this is where he comes here every night to think. When she asks him about his life, he realizes that he doesn't remember any of it. When he asks her if it is that bad she denies it and replies that its just kind of sad. In Bed While they are lying in bed together she says that she wonders why he doesn't remember anything. He sadly informs her that, when you're a ghost, none of that really matters anymore. She says that sometimes she does forget's things. Like her mother Amelia when she was alive, the sound of her making breakfast downstairs, the way she would put on her lipstick so carefully, and her soap that she bathed in, when she hugged her she breathe in so deep, and how every night before she would to sleep her mother would whisper in her ear "stardust in the eyes rosey cheeks and a happy girl in the morning". When Kat asks Casper that if her mom was a ghost would she forget her?, Casper replies "no she never forget you". Casper in return asks Kat that if he was alive would she go to the halloween dance with him?, Kat agrees sleeply. Casper then askes her whisperly "Can i Keep you?" as she happly sleeps Casper kisses her on the cheek. Since his ghostly body temperture is cold Kat thinking that its the wind asks him "Close the window its cold". Casper then goes to sleep alongside Kat. The Attic 2 The next day Kat later goes up to the attic and finds a hidden room which was Casper's old room toy room. She cleans the mold off the windows and sees some old crates which are dusty. She blows the dust off to reveal a name that says C. McFadden and opens the crate revealing some of Casper's old possessions from when he was alive, she soon opens all of the crates and turns each of the toys on as she waits for him to come up to the attic. Casper hearing the noise goes up to the attic and files over to the hidden room where Kat has expected his arrival she happily says "its about time" she giggles as he enters the room and confusingly looks around. She asks him "look familar?" and he soon starts to remember who he was and his old life. Casper having gotten his memories back swoops to an old chest as Kat follows where he finds his mothers old wedding gown. He decides to let Kat try it on and he fits her with the dress telling her that it was his mother's. Kat then asks if she can try it out and he agrees. As she ties the back of the dress up while looking in the mirror she compliments that its perfect and asks him if he thinks she could wear it to the party tonight. Casper soon finds an old sled which causes him to remember how he died, he then begins to explain his death to Kat: Kat asks him what its like to die and Casper said it was like being born only backwards he didn't go where he was supposed to go so he just stayed behind so his dad won't be lonely. Kat looks down and finds an old newspaperarticle with his dad's picture on it. She asks if that's his dad and he says yes. She reads the article which explains how Casper's father, a great inventor, claim that he was haunted by the ghost of his dead son and invented a machine called the Lazarus that can bring him back to life. However he was sent to an insane asylum before it could be completed. The Lazarus Realizing that this could be his chance to come back to life Casper begins to take Kat to his father's secret laboratory, having her guided by a moving chair which leads to a hidden passage underneath the floorboards of the library. The laboratory is filled with various steampunk-esque contraptions, including the Lazarus. Kat activates the machine by pushing a botton on an old frankenstein book. Carrigan and Dibs who saw Dr Harvey being taken out of the house by the Ghostly Trio in the library have now entered the house to find the treasure. They follow, Kat and Casper to the laboratory finding out it also contains the vault leading to the treasure which they are looking for. Meanwhile, on the machine Kat finds a glass capsule containing just enough of what Casper describes as "kind of an instant primordial soup mix" which what brings ghosts back to life, but just enough for one. After Casper puts the capsule in the turning vent he asks Kat to pull the lever. She confusingly asks "which one?", He says he doesn't know and suggests she try one. She pulls one lever which has the machine's door open. As Casper is about to step inside Kat tries to warn him but he tells her "i gotta be alive" he then steps inside as the door closes. While Kat is using the machine to operate it Carrigan and Dibs unable to open the vault since its locked steal the capsule from the machine leaving Casper disappointed when he turns into an egg yolk. Carrigan and Dibs who now have the capsule realizes that if one of them were to die, they could go through the vault door, get the treasure out and come back to life with the Lazarus machine. Not able to decide which one of them should die, they make several attempts to kill each other. This culminates with Carrigan falling to her death off the edge of a cliff. Carrigan's Ghost While Kat uses a dust bellow to reinflate Casper she stops when his head pops back up and he says "i think my ears just popped". Suddenly Carrigan now a monstrous ghost, flies into the laboratory and grabs the treasure chest inside the vault. Casper is in shock claiming that its his treasure but Carrigan bellows "you mean MY!! treasure" Kat is shocked to see Miss Crittenden as a ghost and she repiles "in the flesh...well in a couple of minutes", and does an evil laugh. Dibs soon reappears and shows Carrigan the capusle to help her remember. Kat realizes that Dibs stole the capsule and claims it's Casper's. Carrigan laughs and disagrees again as she orders Dibs to revive her. Just as he apporches Casper steals the capsule back from Dibs, knocks him into the moat of the laboratory, and takes Kat back upstairs with the moving chair where she greets the kids who have arrived for the Halloween party. Dibs's death and Carrigan Crossing OverEdit Kat and Casper return back to the laboratory where Kat stops Casper from confronting Dibs for opening his treasure. They install the potion into the Lazarus only to find Carrigan inside the machine telling Casper that its her turn in the oven. She orders Dibs to turn her human again, but he turns on her saying that they are through and that he will be using the treasure to by a great big expense house with lovely purple wall paper and great big green carpets and adopt a little dog called Carrigan "a b**ch just like you". He proclaims that he's got the power and he's got the treasure which prompts her to angrily fling him out a window to his death. Kat and Casper point out that people only become ghosts because they have "unfinished business" and ask Carrigan what hers is. Carrigan declares that she has no unfinished business, saying that she has her treasure and her mansion "i have everything im just perfect". She does an evil laugh again but this suddenly causes her to cross-over to the afterlife against her will. After she explodes the capusle she was holding flies through the air but before it could hit the ground Kat manages to catch it. The treasure chest also falls to the floor and opens, revealing the "treasure" was actually abaseball autographed by Duke Snider, Casper's favorite player from the Brooklyn dodgers. While he tosses the ball into the air, Kat grabs it and tells Casper that its time, reminding him of his wish to come back to life. Dr Harvey's Ghost Just as Kat and Casper are about to use the machine to bring Casper back to life, Dr Harvey shows up as a ghost having died accidently while he was out at a bar with the Ghostly Trio, (he got drunk and fell into an open sewer) he flies into the laboratory with the Ghostly Trio. As a ghost, he is now loud and goofy like the trio, but he apparently has no memory of his daughter. Kat shockingly asks the trio what they have done to him and Stretch repsonds with "nothin he's just a little....dead". While Casper's uncles are very pleased with this, Kat is driven to tears. However, when she makes the gesture of the pinky promise with her ghostly father to remind him of who he is, Dr Harvey realizes that he has died and has left his daughter behind without a father. Casper realizing that Kat needs her father alive decides that Dr. Harvey must be brought back to life. He uses the Lazarus to revive him thereby as he gives up his own chance to be alive himself again and being forced to remain a ghost. Kat and her father embrace each other after he steps out of the machine, he happly tells her that he thought they almost lost each other for a minute there. Just as everyone upstairs starts the music Casper sadly tells Kat that her party is starting without her and that her date is probally waiting. Dr Harvey says that maybe they should get going then he confusingly asks where are they and Kat giggles The Angel As a depressed and lonely Casper sulks in his room he tosses his baseball into the air but it disappears on the third try. He looks up from the floorboards and sees a light. As it shine's down in front of him it forms into Amelia Harvey Kat's mother who is wearing a red dress floating like an angel revealing that she is now an angel instead of a ghost. Amelia tells Casper that it was very noble thing he did for Kat and she know's she won't forget it. Kat needs her father and Amelia know's his father won't forget it either which makes Casper surprised as he didn't know she knew his father. Amelia tells Casper that he fullfiled his father's greatest dream and she know's he is very very proud of him, and for what he's done she's giving Casper his dream in return: A chance to be alive again but just for the halloween party as she point's out as "sort of a cinderella deal" When Casper asks if he had gotten until midnight she awswer's "ten" Casper pointed out that Cinderella had until midnight. Amelia tells him Cinderella wasn't "tweleve years old". She then blow's stardust on Casper which turns him human. The Party The now human Casper goes downstairs to join the party as he finds Kat who appears to be the only one without a date and two go on the foyer to join the other kids . He begins to dance with Kat. As he hovers them over the ground Kat becomes shocked until he reveals himself as who he is and Kat asks "Casper?" the two embrace and go back to the ground as all the other kids watch. Kat and Casper slowly do a romantic dance and soon it hits the stroke of ten. Just has Casper kisses Kat he turns back into a ghost which freaks out all the other kids who are gasping. He turns around, giggles and says "boo" erupting into a screaming frenzy and causing them to run wildly out of the mansion. Kat wryly comments "not bad for my first party," Casper replies "it could have been better," but Dr Harvey tells them that it isn't over yet signals the Ghostly Trio who begin playing rock music. The disembodied voice of Little Richard sings the theme to "Casper the Friendly Ghost" as Kat, her father and Casper dance together. Trivia * Casper is based on the harvey comics character Casper the freindly ghost and the cartoons. *In the film, McFadden is revealed to be Casper's last name. *The machine that brings ghosts back to life is obviously named for Lazarus, a man in the New Testament whom Jesus brought back to life. Furthermore, the button that activates the Lazarus is hidden inside a false copy of Frankenstein, which was about a scientist attempting to bring the dead back to life *When Casper is seen flipping through channels, one channel shows a cartoon woman shouted "g-g-ghost!" This was taken from the Casper cartoon "Once Upon A Rhyme." *The international theatrical distributor of Casper, United International Pictures, is a joint venture of Universal and Paramount Pictures, which distributed the original Casper theatrical short cartoons.